sonic boom: Sonic's a daddy
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: sonic wakes to the sound of a baby crying outside his shack
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Boom: Sonic's a daddy?!**

**By: Csi-****Panther**

**Summary: Sonic wakes to the sound of a baby crying outside his shack.**

**A/N: I don't own Sonic Boom or it's characters.**

" Waaahhhh! "

Sonic rolled out of his hammock in surprise at the sound of a baby crying. Having lived with Baby Chumley for a few days he became accustomed to the sound.

" Did Chumley's mom leave him here for me to watch? " he asked groggily as he walked to the opening of his home.

But he quickly realized that Mrs. Walrus would've called out to him seeing as he didn't have a door or a bell to ring. And also quickly realized that the baby that was currently laying on his porch and wiggling in it's blanket was not a baby walrus or even a baby walrus.

Instead, the baby that was laying there, was a royal blue baby hedgehog!

" Huh. Where did you come from little guy? " he asked the crying baby as he picked the baby up and gently it rocked in his arms.

The baby calmed down immediately at the attention it was finally getting from someone. It's eyes opened to reveal that that they were a dark green.

" There we go! All better. " he cooed as he looked the baby over for a note or something that could help him figure out who this baby belonged to and why they left him or her here with him.

The little thing was tinier than Chumley. A another noise caught his attention and he knew what that sound was. It was the sound of a hungry baby.

" Well, I haven't got a clue who you are little fella, or why your here, but I definitely know you're hungry! I don't have any milk but I do have chili dogs! " he said happily as he went to his kitchen and got out a chili dog, put it in the blender and pressed the button. When it was good and mushy, he put it in a bowl, got a spoon, sat down at the bar and tried to feed the baby but it turned it's head away from the spoon.

" Guess, you're too small for this. That or you don't like chili dogs. But who doesn't like chili dogs? " he joked a bit, though a bit worried too as he didn't have any milk to give the baby, let alone a bottle to put it in.

" Maybe Ames has got some? " he said to himself as he rocked the baby in his arms again as the baby was getting fussy.

**Very short time skip**

" Amy! " Sonic called as he got to her door.

" Yes? " Amy asked as she opened the door and was surprised to see Sonic standing there with a baby hedgehog in his arms.

" Why do you have a baby? " she asked.

" Well, uh, funny story. " he said nervously as he balanced the baby in one arm while scratching the side of his head with the other hand.

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Heh, uh, look, do you have any milk? This little guy is too small for blended up chili dog and I don't have any milk right now. " he continued still nervously, and afraid that she'd turn him away.

But Amy didn't turn him or the baby away as she was selfless and because she loved him and come on, it's a hungry baby and the guy hardly had any experience with kids, except for Chumely, which she was surprised and impressed with how quickly he, Knuckles, and Tails had got the hang of taking care of a baby, or at least a 1 year old baby.

" Come on, I think I may even still have a spare bottle from when you guys were watching Chumely. " she said moving away from the door and letting him through.

" Why do you have a baby bottle? " Sonic asked as he followed her into her kitchen.

" Knuckles. " was all she had to say and Sonic left it at that, as with him, there's no telling.

" Here we go! Though why I didn't get rid of it, I have no idea. But I guess it's a good thing I didn't. " she said as she filled the bottle and handed it to him.

Sonic looked at the cold bottle than to her with a raised eyebrow before going to the microwave and heated the bottle up a bit.

Amy watched him as he took the bottle out and test the tempurature on his arm before settling the baby more into the crook of his arm, taking the bottle and holding it up to the baby's mouth, which quickly latched onto it, the blanket falling off sightly, revealing the baby's beautiful shiny royal blue quills.

" Aww! A baby hedgehog! She's so cute! " Amy gushed, coming closer to the two.

" Who said's it's a she? This is obvisously a boy. " Sonic replied smugly.

" And who say's it's a he? " she retorted back getting in his face.

" Hey! Don't get too close! You'll scare him! " he backed away some.

" I am not gonna scare her! " she exclaimed back loudly, causing the baby to let go of the bottle and start to cry.

" See! You did so! It's alright little fella! Shh! Did that scary girl scare you? It's ok, I'll protect you from her. " he cooed as he calmed the baby down again.

Amy stood back and watched the scene. " Are you getting attached to her? " she asked, not to be mean, but just part curious, part impressed with how he was with the baby, and a tiny bit worried that he was getting attached to the baby because he was missing taking care of Chumley. And like with Chumely, when the baby's parents or parent came looking for the baby and take her away...

" Huh? What?! No! No! I..uh just want to calm him down so that he can eat and then we can try and find out where his parents are! Well after I change his diaper of course, I mean do you realize how fast this stuff runs through these little guys? Do you have any diapers left here too? " he answered quickly.

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes. This guy acted tough, but he was really just a big softie.

" I believe I do. Let me go look to be sure and then later we will solve if that baby is a girl or a boy. " she teased.

" Loser buys lunch? " he wagered with a teasing grin of his own.

" Sure. Winner picks though. " she replied and pulled out some diapers that were in the cupboard.

A few hours later the result for what the baby was, was answered.

" Think you can handle the baby 'til I get back? " Sonic asked grumpily.

" Yes honey! And I'd like extra pickles on my burger please with extra ketchup on my fries! " Amy replied teasingly though she was serious about the pickles and ketchup.

" Yes dear. " Sonic replied back with a resigned huff before he left for the Meh Burger.

" So, what should we call you little lady? " Amy asked the beautiful baby girl on her couch as she looked around at her new surrounding's.

" I mean we can't just keep calling you baby or her or she. Since we didn't find a note or anything with you. " she continued as she watched over the baby.

Amy got a wiseful look as she continued to watch the baby. She imaged that if Sonic were to have a kid, he or she would look just like this little cutie. And he already shows how good he is at taking care of a baby, he'd make a great dad someday.

" Hmmm...How about, Alpha? " she suggested.

The baby turned her dark green eyes to her and smiled before she began to wiggle about and squirm.

" I'll take that as a yes. Alright then Alpha it is. Than later we'll go around town and ask if any one's missing a baby hedgehog or if anyone's seen you with anyone. I can't image someone willingly abandoning a little cutie like you. But than again... " she went quiet as she thought about Sonic saying that he had found her on his porch.

Then suddenly Alpha began to cry out.

" What's the matter?! " Amy exclaimed in fright, Alpha was fine a second ago.

" Shhh! It's ok! " Amy picked her up and gently rocked her in her arms like she had seen Sonic do, but Alpha continued to cry, so she layed her on her shoulder and patted her back and gently swung side to side, all while still making gentle hushing sounds.

When Alpha continued to cry still, she stood up and walked around her living room.

This was the scene that Sonic walked into when he came back with lunch.

" What's the matter? " he asked and Alpha stopped crying when she heard Sonic's voice.

" Seems Alpha was missing Daddy. " Amy teased, though she was relieved that Alpha had stopped crying.

" Alpha huh? " he asked with a raised eyebrow as he set their lunch down and walked over to the two with his arms out to take Alpha from Amy, she handed Alpha over to him and she instantly went to sleep!

" I think she's a daddy's girl. " Amy said as she watched the two from the bar in the kitchen, bitting into her burger.

" Nah. I'm just that awesome. " he bragged as he sat down on her couch, gently rocking Alpha in his arms.

Amy continued to watch them as she ate. Halfway through, she asked, " Do you want to go and look for her parents after I finish up? "

" Hmm? " he replied absently as he looked back to her.

Sighing, Amy repeated her question.

" Yeah sure. " he replied back, trying to hide his sadness of having to not see this little cutie again, maybe he could ask to babysit?

But Amy knew him, " Sonic, she has to go back to her parents. We, you can't keep her. "

" I know. But why leave her on my porch in the first place? Her folks obviously didn't want her! " he said, getting protective of Alpha.

" How about we look first? "

" And if I don't like what they say, I'm keeping her! " he said with finalitly in his voice and a firm nod of his head.

_' Yeah. He's gonna make a great dad some day. ' _she thought wistfuly with a sad smile.

**Short time skip**

Sonic and Amy had asked all over the village if any one had seen another hedgehog couple or even just another hedgehog besides themselves, but the same answer was no, so they asked if anyone had been by with a hedgehog baby, but they got the same answer on that one too, ' Other than you two? Nope sorry. '

The two were now sitting on a bench, Amy now holding Alpha while Sonic ate some chili dogs.

Sticks, Tails, and Knuckles walked by just then and they stopped in front of the two in shock and doing double takes.

" Uh, Sonic? " Tails began.

" Yeah lil' bro? "

" Since when did you and Amy have a baby? " Knuckles finished, pointing to the baby in Amy's arms.

Sonic nearly choked on his chili dog. Amy balanced Alpha in arm while patting him on the back with the other.

When he was able to breath properly again, Sonic replied a bit hoarsly, " We-**cough**\- We didn't! I found this little cutie on my porch this morning and had brought her to Amy for some milk to feed her. "

" She was just laying on your porch? " Sticks asked suspiously as she came over cautiously towards the baby.

" Yeah. " Sonic answered, watching her.

" And you didn't think that it could be another robot from Eggman? " she asked again, readying her boomerang.

" Get that thing away from her! " Sonic shouted, moving in front of Amy and Alpha to protect them.

" Relax Sonic! " Amy tried to calm him down.

" See! It is a robot! And it's got him brainwashed with some kind of new gas that Eggman created! " Sticks exclaimed getting ready to fight now along with Tails and Knuckles.

" Guys! Sonic found this baby on his porch and if this was a robot, I'm pretty sure that Eggman wouldn't go through the trouble of making a gender or even bodily functions! Let alone putting actual fur and quills on her to make her even more realistic! And if she was a robot, she wouldn't be able to have any milk or survive getting a tiny bit wet! " Amy shouted getting between them, Alpha getting upset by all the shouting, began to cry.

" Now look what you did! You've upset her! " Sonic exclaimed, going to Amy and gently taking Alpha from her and rocking her.

Alpha calmed down as she heard Sonic's soft humming and hushing that accomanpied the gentle rocking he did.

" Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. " he said quietly, nuzzling her little cheek, earning a few awes from some girls that randomly walked by the scene.

" Ok, so she's not a robot. But where did she come from? " Sticks asked, hand on her hip and a distrusting look still in her eyes as she watched how Sonic was with the baby.

" Aww! She's so cute! Can I hold her? " Knuckles asked coming over to them.

" No. " Sonic answered shortly, glaring, and holding Alpha a little tighter to his chest.

" Why not? " Knuckles asked, a little hurt that his bro wouldn't let him hold the baby.

" Because you upset her and was about to hurt her for no reason. That's why. Maybe tomorrow. But not today pal. You or you two! " Sonic answered, turning his glare over to Tails and Sticks.

They looked down in shame along with Knuckles.

" Well can ya blame us? Eggman could've done something like that to get you or us to let our guard down. And Amy said you found her on your porch. " Sticks said, looking back at him.

" Well why don't we go ask him? I mean, he is the only one we haven't asked. " Amy suggested.

Before Sonic could say anything on that, Eggman showed up with his usual robots,

" Prepare to be defeated once and for all Sonic! HAhaa...Hey! Since when did you and Amy have a kid? " he asked as he spotted Sonic with Alpha, though Sonic held her to him and blocking her from Eggman's view, Eggman could still see a part of the baby.

" We didn't! I found her on my porch this morning. " Sonic corrected.

" You're kidding! Someone left their baby on your porch? You? Ha that's a good one! Seriously though when did you guys have a baby? It looks like a month ago or at the very least a few weeks. "

" For the last time, we didn't and I found Alpha on my porch this morning. Amy and I have been trying to found out where she came from all day. " Sonic replied back.

" Seriously? "

" Seriously. "

" Huh...Oh well. Attack! "

" Oh come on! " Sonic exclaimed, handing Alpha to Amy and began to attack the robots along with Sticks, Tails, and Knuckles. Amy would whack at any robot that too close to her and Alpha.

**Time skip**

After Eggman was defeated again, the group went to their homes, with Sonic taking a short trip to the store to pick up some diapers, a bottle, milk, a pacifier, and a stuffed wolf for Alpha before heading to his home.

He set up a his turtle shell up as a baby bed with a spare pillow in the bottom so that she'd be comfortable and set her down in it and covered her with his old baby blanket that he had stored away and hidden so that his friends wouldn't find it.

Not that there was anything wrong with it, he just didn't want his friends knowing about it.

And as an after thought, he put a makeshift door up before finally going to bed.

Sometime during the night, he was awaken by crying. He jolted awake and went to the source of the sound.

" What's the matter Alpha? Huh? " he asked as he picked her up, he found her diaper wet and knew what the problem was. He took her over to the bar, cleaned her up and put a fresh diaper on.

During this, Alpha kept crying and Sonic was trying to calm her. He tried feeding her, but she wouldn't have any of it. He tried rocking her, her crys got louder, he tried singing and rocking her, but that didn't work. So he tried laying in his hammock, placing her on his chest, swung the hammock, and began to hum.

Alpha soon began to fall asleep. It was a slow, but she, as well as Sonic began to fall asleep.

**I'll leave this here for now. Hope ya'll like it. Let me know what you think and I'll continue or delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic woke to the sun hitting him in the face. He felt a weight on his chest and found Alpha sleeping soundly with her tiny fist clenching the peach fur on his chest.

He smiled softly at her peaceful appearance. He gently rubbed her back, slowly waking her up. She opened her eyes, looking around, spotting him, she smiled brightly before yawning, her grip tightening a bit on his fur, making him wince a bit, but he smiled sweetly at her before frowning slightly at the smell that just hit him.

Sighing, he supported her back and under her rear as he got up from his hammock,

" I may not like water, but you need a bath this morning. After all, it's not good for you to go days without bathing! " he laughed, " Now don't get me wrong, I do bathe, not as much as I probably should, but I do bathe! " he laughed again as he set her into the sink and began to wash her, keeping her steady.

" When was the last you had a bath? Even I ain't this dirty. " he asked as he washed her. " That might explain why you were just in a blanket yesturday. Who just leaves a baby in a blanket with nothing else on? I mean, you can't be more than a month old at least. And you're a little thin too. Maybe your folks couldn't take care of you anymore?. " he continued, talking out loud to himself as he drained the dirty water and filled the sink up with clean water to make sure that she wasn't still dirty.

After he rinsed her a second time, he dried her off, put a new diaper on, and got her a bottle. He set her in her makeshift bed as he quickly made a sling out of a sheet and placed her in it. He walked outside and to the beach chairs, the shaded one, and began to feed Alpha, who drank it like she was starving.

He pulled the bottle away, she began to fuss, " Slow down. You'll get a tummy ache Alphie. " he cautioned her gently before slowly giving back the bottle to make sure that she didn't just grab it and chug it. She didn't, she slowed her feeding and soon became full. She pulled away from the bottle, showing him that she was done.

He set the bottle on the table, sat up further, put a spit blanket on his shoulder, and began to burp her.

She spit up some of the milk, but not all of it.

" There we go! All done! " he phrased as he settled back down in his chair with her.

Sonic must've dozed off shortly after that because the next thing he knew was Alpha crying out and opening his eyes. He jolted up, his arms going to his chest in reflex to hold her, but she wasn't there, he panicked, thinking that someone was taking her, he looked around and found her in the arms of Tails.

He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. He looked around some more and saw the rest of his friends nearer to the water.

" Hey lil' bro. " Sonic greeted Tails, getting up and stretching.

" Hey Sonic! Did you enjoy your nap? " Tails asked as he walked over to him, still trying to calm Alpha down.

" Must have because I didn't realize I fell asleep. " he replied back with a yawn.

" Guess Alphie kept you up all night. " Tails commented with a bit of a smile.

" Nah. She was pretty quiet. Though she did get up sometime during the night, not sure what time though. I gave her a bath this morning and fed her. She was pretty filthly. How long was I out? Did you change her diaper? " he replied, coming over to them.

" Not sure. You were asleep when we got here. Alphie was awake and moving about in the sling you had on. So I took her out and was keeping her entertained until you woke up or was going to give her to either Amy, Knuckles, or Sti...icks..Or just to Amy or Knuckles. And her diaper's clean. " Tails said, getting nervous at the look that Sonic gave him when he mentioned Sticks.

" Amy and Knuckles I don't mind having her after you. But I'm not very comfortable leaving my baby girl alone with Sticks for even a minute. " Sonic said protectively, rubbing under Alpha's little chin, causing her to make noise and wiggle around, her tears stopping after she caught sight of him.

Tails frowned slightly at hearing Sonic calling Alpha his baby girl. They still haven't found where she came from or why she's here. And Sonic was already attached to her. He, Sonic, and Knuckles liked Baby Chumley and still have the stuffed giraffe hanging on the mirror of Knuckles' truck.

But Sonic wasn't as attached to Chumley as he was to Alpha. _' It must be because we haven't found her parents yet. But why is Sonic so attached to her? Was Sonic abandoned by his parents? Is that why he's so attached and protective of Alpha? ' _Tails questioned silently as he rocked Alpha, who was now calm and relaxed.

_' Alpha seems just as attached to Sonic too. ' _he continued to think.

" Hey look who finally woke up. " Amy said as she came over to the two, she was wearing a light purple bikini with a near see-through skirt to match tied around her waist.

" Hey Ames. " Sonic greeted, taking a quick up and down look at her form before shifting his eyes back to her eyes.

" Hey. So how was your first night with the baby? " she asked him, wiping some of the seawater from her face.

" It was alright. She was a little fussy, but nothing too bad. But when I gave her a bath... "

" You actually touched water? " Tails asked in mock shock.

" Ha. Ha. Anyway, she was really filthly. I had to wash her twice! " Sonic finished.

" Oh my goodness! Who could leave a baby in such a condition! " Amy exclaimed in disgust of how Alpha had been treated.

" You think we should take her to a Doctor to get her checked out? " Tails asked.

" Yeah. Better safe than sorry. " Sonic replied.

**Time skip**

A short time after their talk, they took Alpha to the town Doctor to get checked out. The Doctor had heard that they had found the baby and had been waiting for them to come by. She took a good look at Alpha and found nothing wrong other than that she was a little under weight.

Sonic had asked how old she thought Alpha was. He told her that he thought that she was a month old. The Doctor agreed with him and that little Alpha was a month old.

Amy had asked what they should do about little Alpha. The Doctor said that there wasn't much they could do. They could either give her to a family that could take her in or one of them keeps her.

And before any of them could say anything about that, Sonic spoke up, " I'll take her. " with determination and finalitly in his voice.

The Doctor was a bit skeptical of this as Sonic was rather young to be taking care of an infant of Alpha's age. Though she was impressed that he was willing to take her in and even raise her as his own. So she told him to just keep feeding her regularly and to come back next month so that she could see how much Alpha had improved. She gave him a chart on when to feed her and that if anything else came up to get a hold of her.

Sonic nodded in understanding as he took Alpha and the feeding chart and left the office with his friends in tow.

**Time Skip**

" You know...I'm begining to wonder about Eggman. " Tails said absently as he played with Alpha in his living room. It's now been two months since little Alpha came into their lives and she was already trying to crawl. Her weight was now up to what it's supposed to be, she was clean, well fed, and being well taken care of by her papa.

She may not be able to talk yet, but she knew who was who. Sonic was 'Papa'; naturally. Tails and Knuckles were her 'Uncles'. Sticks was her 'Auntie' and though Amy calls herself her aunt too, Alpha sees her more as 'Mama'.

" Why's that? " Knuckles asked as he too played with Alpha when she would turn her attention to him.

" Well...it's been two months now and he's not done anything to cause trouble. " Tails finished.

" Maybe he's just planning? " Knuckles asked.

" Or maybe he's waiting until our guard is down and strike! And it'll be when we least expect it! " Sticks said as she bounced about the room and looking out the windows in suspision.

" And what's his big plan? Kidnapping Alpha? Haha! " Amy asked sarcasticly with a laugh as she fixed them all something to snack on.

" Haha! Yeah that would be the worst thing he could do! " Knuckles added laughing.

" Yeah especially with how protective Sonic is of her! " Tails also added with a laugh.

" Uh, guys.. " Sticks said uncertainly, looking around.

" Yeah? " they asked as they calmed down from their little joke.

" Where's Alpha? " she asked.

" What?! " they replied looking around in a panic.

" She was just here! " Tails said as he looked to where Alpha was just laying on her baby blanket, her baby rattle laying beside it. But Alpha was not there.

" Did anyone see where she went? " Knuckles asked as he looked under Tails' couch.

" She was just laying there! How could she have moved away without any of us seeing her?! " Amy said as she looked around the kitchen.

" She couldn't have gotten far. " Sticks said as she looked around the room from on top of the ceiling rafters.

" Was the door shut? " Tails asked, remembering from when Chumely had escaped out the doorway of Sonic's shack.

They looked to the door and saw that it was open.

" Oh no! " They all exclaimed and went to the door. Looking out they couldn't see Alpha anywhere or hear her either.

" How can she move so fast? We weren't talking that long was we?! " Amy asked in a panic.

" I don't think we were. But we got a bigger problem! " Knuckles said.

" Please don't say it's Eggman! " Amy replied back shaking him.

" No. But if we don't find Alpha before Sonic gets back from his job, we're all going to get it! " Knuckles said, his eyes swirling as Amy let go of him.

" Knux is right. If we don't find her before Sonic comes back to get her, he'll never let us watch her again or be near her again! " Tails said now more panicked than before of not finding Alpha and Sonic not letting her be around them again.

" Search everywhere! Search everything! " Amy ordered.

" Should we check Eggman's base? " Sticks asked.

" Huh? " Amy asked confused.

" Come on! We were just talking about this! What if Eggman did take Alpha while we were talking about it? It sounds like something he would do so that we wouldn't think that he had done it and his base will be the last place we check and by then it'll be too late! He could've brainwashed Alpha or turned her into a robot or even turned her into a mutated creature that he brainwashed or even turned her into a were-type creature that he brainwashed or..." Amy covered Sticks' mouth.

" I get the idea. But I really don't want to think about that or that Eggman really does have Alphie. If he does have her, Sonic'll give him the beating of his life. And I also don't want to start something with Eggman if he doesn't have Alphie. "

" Ok. So how's about the boys look for Alpha here and the two of us go and check Eggman's base? If Alpha's not there than we come back and help the boys look for her. "

" Ok...wait what? " Amy asked as Sticks pulled along with her with her telling the boys as she passed them,

" You two keep looking for Alphie! Amy and I will go check Egg-head's base! "

Tails and Knuckled looked after them for a few seconds before looking at each other and back again at the two girls dust cloud disappearing and them nowhere to be seen.

" Say what now? " Knuckles asked.

" Let's just keep looking for Alphie. "

" But what if we don't find her before Sonic gets back? "

" Hey guys! How's my baby girl doing? "

" Sonic! "

**Here's ch 2! hope ya'll like it! And I apologize greatly for the wait. I had a severe case of writer's block. And thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorited.**


End file.
